rock band r o c k s t a r
by startscribbling12
Summary: Kairi's rocks at Rock Band. But, when she goes out and makes a bet with a stranger, she learns that she isn't as good as she thought she was. Not that she is complaining. --For Mauve Rune!--


**Rock band _r o c k s t a r_**

by: startssctribbling12

**For: **Mauve Rune

* * *

"Where are they?" I asked. I was utterly confused by this point. You see, every Friday night, my friends and I all go downtown to the local arcade. But, my current guess says that they aren't here beside me. I could get raped! I, Kairi Suzuki, shouldn't be standing on a corner all alone on a Friday night! Flipping out my cell phone, I decided to call said missing persons. "Sora! Where in the world are you guys!"

"_Well, Roxas and I got grounded. Namine said she wasn't coming without Roxas." _Sora explained to me over the phone. Great.

"Now what am I supposed to do!? The next bus doesn't come for another few hours!" Really, it didn't. I was a seventeen year old girl all alone. It was NOT safe.

"_Go play a few rounds of Rock Band. Gotta go!" _And then he hung up. What an ass. At least call me in advance! Rolling my eyes, I walked into the arcade. Sure, there are other people my age here, but I normally don't talk to them. I see them here all the time, so I know who they are and such, but I just don't care. I normally have my friends to talk to, so I found no need to get to know them.

"I guess I can make use of my time." I muttered to myself, walking over to where Rock Band was set up. I always teamed up with Sora and we beat almost everyone in this place. So naturally, I didn't expect anyone to come up and offer to play with me. Grabbing a guitar, I started the game. I always played guitar.

It's like my baby.

No one can take my baby away.

Anyway--

"Gosh! I've played all these songs already!" I perfected almost every song in the game. And the stupid arcade hasn't set up the extra track packs yet, so I had no new songs to play yet.

"Care to have a partner?" Damn, does that voice sound sexy. No, Kairi! It could be an old man trying to hit on you! Just slowly turn around and---

Hot damn is he sexy.

"Um, what?" STUPID KAIRI! He laughed a very sexy laugh. This boy looked about a year older than me, and he had long silver hair. He was able to pull it off too! Not many guys can do that.

"I asked if you wanted a partner. You seem to playing alone." Obviously he didn't know who I was.

"Oh, well, I must warn you. I'm the best player here." I gloated. Come on, if I can't brag about my champion status, what's the point of having one!?

"We shall see about that. I'm pretty good myself." He picked up the other guitar that was leaning on the seat behind me. Scrolling through the songs, I decided to let him pick. I'm good at ALL the songs. Eventually, he picked Sabotage by the Beastie Boys. My favorite song. "You're playing on expert?" He asked me.

Hell yeah I was.

"Yep. I told you. I'm good." He laughed and picked hard. We both were playing guitar, which would make it sound noisy since there would be no bass. But, whatever. "How about we make a bet?"

"Okay. If I win—I get one date from you." I blushed. Well, we just met. He doesn't even know my name!

"Alright, fine. If I win—you have to stand up on the counter over there and proclaim that you lost to the best player in this arcade." I smirked. That's embarrassment. We shook on it and he began to song. The notes flew by at a rapid pace.

Damn, I'm rustier than I thought.

"What's wrong? Too hard for you?" He had combos going and everything! Ch—show off. Well, I can't talk, but whatever.

"Shut up! I'm so going to win."

I am.

I must.

Because, then I'd be going on a date with a stranger.

A _hot _stranger.

But, a stranger no less.

Oh shit--

"I lost." I was dumbfounded. How could I have lost?! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?

"Yep. You lost."

"Don't confirm it for me! I know I lost!" I sat down on the chair behind me, staring at the screen. How could I have lost.

"I'm a rock star at this game. So, about that date? Where would you like to go?" Where would I like to go?! I know _exactly _what I want to do for this date.

"I WANT A RE-MATCH!" I held the guitar above my head, acting like I was going to hit him. But, I wasn't going to because the guitar is my baby. I told you this. And you don't hurt your children.

"Okay! Okay! Chill!" He laughed. That's when I noticed what pretty eyes he had. Like a perfect shade of green. "What's your number?" Glaring at him, my way of hiding my blush, I gave it to him. "And what lovely name should I enter it with?"

"Kairi, the overlord of Rock Band." I said proudly. Who cares if I lost to a sex god? I'm still the best. Taking out my phone, I mimicked his question. "And what sexy name should I enter your number with?" He chuckled again.

STOP THAT!

I MIGHT FAINT, GOD DAMMIT!

"Riku, the Rock Band rock star." I nodded and imputed the number.

"Well, I'll be hearing from you?" It was about time for the bus to be showing up anyway. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I think little fireworks exploded in my mind and my cheeks were on fire.

"You sure will, Rock Band Overlord." He said, walking away.

"That's a promise, Rock Band Rock Star!"

Moral of the story?

Having friends ditch you may turn out in your favor if you meet a hot guy while playing Rock Band.  


* * *

There is my one shot for Mauve Rune!

I hope you liked it! It was hard to come up with an idea, but I was playing Rock Band and I thought of this! Go to my profile to see the outfits!

Review!


End file.
